finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Alien stingrays
Portrayed by: * - Biology These were creatures - originating from the planet Irwin - that devoured everything on a planet and could travel through wormholes to new ones. They were named "alien stingrays" by TASK due to their superficial resemblance to the stingrays that live in Earth's seas. Appearence Stingrays were ray-like creatures, with a wide head, a long tail and fins down their side. They were the size of a small car, but were still capable of flight at speeds of at least 300 miles per hour. Personality They were extreme omnivores, capable of eating meat, plants, rock or metal. Any metal they ate would be extruded into their exoskeleton, making them bullet proof, though not immune to explosives. Abilities Stingrays could travel from planet to planet by use of wormholes. After eating everything on the planet, the whole swarm would start to circle the planet. The sheer mass and speed of billions of individuals would rip open the fabric of space, creating the wormhole. Their metal exoskeleton would allow them to survive the passage. Weakness Stingrays would go into hibernation when cold. History In 102 A.D., the Alien stingrays were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Alien stingrays' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge, but fled due to thier fear of the Doctor. After the destruction of the Doctor's IDRIS, the Alien stingrays was turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Sixth Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Alien stingrays most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. During their travels in 2012, the Fifth Doctor and his companions visited and observed the Alien stingrays on thier home planet Irwin. Circa 2015, the Alien stingrays opened a wormhole to the planet San Helios, where they ate everything within a year, leaving only barren deserts. They then began making a second wormhole with which to leave the plant. When a Chelonian criminal ship came to the planet to trade, three stingrays was trapped within the ship, causing the ship to crash. These individuals were put into hibernation by the coldness of the ship. The wormhole eventually opened up into Earth, accidentally pulling the 200 buss to San Helios. Though he saw the stingrays from a distance, the Fifth Doctor was unable to identify what they were without the help of the Chelonians' probe. Later, when Lady Charity Griffith went to retrieve the crystal nucleus from the Chelonian ship, her body heat raised the temperature just enough to revive the hibernating individuals, after which they tore through the ship and devoured the Chelonian occupants. The Doctor was able to return the 200 buss just before the stingrays made it to the wormhole and Malcolm Taylor managed to close the wormhole after them. However, three more individuals made it through. Conventional firearms were useless against them, but TASK's mounted missile launchers proved more effective. The ones trapped on San Helios could easily make another worm hole, but the Doctor stated he would attempt to guide all their wormholes onto uninhabited planets, where they could feed on natural structures. An Alien stingray was captured by Person Krulius and freed by the Fifth Doctor. Appearences Time and Space: Series 2 *"Welcome to Excalibur" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 5 *"Transported of the Doomed" *"A Gamble With Time" (Mentioned only) *"Saved from the Books" (Mentioned only) *"The Entity Scrolls" (Mentioned only) *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" (Extronos' mindscan footage only) *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor